The Weapon of the Black Blood
by Dimiel
Summary: During the Great Intergalactic War, the four commanders of Positimistic was about to capture the Nagasive Members. But, they did something first. Dougen of Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy found a living weapon so strong, that he could use it for conquering. It was a mistake. Rated T for Strong Language, Intense Violence and Blood and Gore. Overpowered OC, nuff' said.


**The Weapon of the Black Blood**

 **Author's Note: Pup-peram-pam-pam!**

 **So, you're interested in this piece I created because of just reading someone else's work, huh?**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Wait, you're really interested in this?**

 **Oh wow. O-Ouh! Okay, okay, okay! Fine, fine!**

 **Alright whatever makes you sleep at night.**

 **This story is an alternative continuation to my OC's story when he slept in the Hibernation Pod. Instead of having rescued by the four commanders, he was thrown into a portal that was created by the rebellions during their war with the Positimistic, Humans that aren't oppose to unite with the other intelligent races of the Universe.**

 **You'll be like: "What the f*** are you talkin' about, huh!?"**

 **Relax, there'll be history reveal bits by bits to make the story more interesting. He'll be overpowered though. Why?** **Because if you have some information about him, you'll understand why.**

 **Without further ado, begin.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Senran Kagura. The franchise is owned by their respective owners, Marvelous AQL and others. I only own the OCs and the story.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **" The Weapon and the Male Shinobi of Hebijo"**

* * *

Shinobis are mercenaries or agents that are specialized in sabotages, infiltrations, assassinations and more. Unlike the Samurai, who are honorable and are bounded by the strict rules, Shinobis are the opposite of it.

They are dishonorable.

During the 17th century, when Japan was under the unification of Tokugawa shogunate, the Shinobi faded from ever known again.

In other words, they disappeared.

In 1868, during the Meiji Restoration, Shinobi became folklores and topics of popular imaginations and mystery. Now, in this modern era, you can probably see that Shinobis weren't called Shinobis much like they were used to. Many people often called them as "Ninjas", someone who dressed in black, sneak around the shadows that befalls during night time and have control over the five elements. They were thought to have not existed anymore since peace envelops the very planet of Earth...

Or do they?

One would not think of that possibility, especially now that was too long ago…..and when they are having galactic wars.

Year 6729.

After abandoning Old Earth to live in the New Earth, Humans started to discover intelligent creatures much like them. For over a hundred year, most Humans in power decided that they would unite with other races. However, some disagreed with the idea as Humans are more "superior" intelligent being than any other races. The discrimination against other races caused chaos. However, as the majority of Human leaders joined alongside the other races, the minority went up against them. This sparked the **Great** **Intergalactic** **War** among Humans; the **Nagasive** , **Humans that rebels** , and the **Positimistic** , **Humans that are united with the other races to receive equality**.

However, as the war goes on, the cost were too great. The Great Intergalactic War scorched planets, took innocent lives, caused chaos on many planets, drove some races in certain planets to lost civilizations, it was just too much to take in. The war continued for decades, but for the people, it felt eternity. A never ending blood shed. It was until these four commanders of the Positimistic. They stopped the revolution despite their gender and arrested a good amount of highly important Nagasive members that even put their daily activities stop from ever continuing. And just like that, the Great Intergalactic War was over.

But not quite.

Not until one of the Nagasive member doing just one last important thing…

"Shit! The Quad Laser just hit the command ship!" A man on one of the command consoles said with panic clear on his tone. Just then, the place shook a bit. "Captain, what in the fuck are we going to do here!?"

"Damn it! These fuckin' Positimistics..." The captain said through his gritted teeth.

"Captain! Quickly, give us the command!" The place shook again but much stronger as the captain didn't reply. "Captain...!"

The captain lifted his head up, taking off his captain barret from his head and clench it tightly. "...Move Project H.D into the Portal 999." He said, slowly but his voice suggested an immediate action.

Widened eyes and loud gasps. The people on each consoles became quiet after hearing that, looking at each other with shocked, confused and baffled expression all together. None of them responded and none of them do anything. That order was simply too much to take in.

"R-Repeat, sir?" One of the man bravely asked to ensure.

"You heard me, mate." The captain said with a dead-serious face. "Do it. **Now**."

The people on the consoles nodded and each other, sweating nervously at their captain's unexpected order. Something as dangerous as that _was_ supposed to be hidden so the captain's order was a good move.

One of the man on the consoles started to contact. "Code 1467, throw the...Humans' Destruction to the Portal 999 right now."

"I'm sorry, what!?" A woman on the other headline replied, shock was beginning to not enough to explain her tone.

"Move Project H.D. to the Portal 999." The man replied back, his tone was somewhat nervous.

"That portal is unstable! It could sent it in different destination!" She responded through the headphones. "On whose order is this?"

"..." That question elicited a nervous gulp. "Captain's."

Silence occupied the headlines, before a soft sigh can be heard on another side. "...Roger that."

And just like that, two fates clashes against each other. A weapon, a living weapon, it was thrown into a place where Shinobis still exist. On this fate, he will be taken in by Shinobis that regarded him as a weapon and only weapon. However, in doing so, it was a horrible mistake.

Why?

Simple.

Because the weapon isn't a mindless weapon.

* * *

"Hehehe..."

After the battle against Orochi, a Youma, Dougen seemed to have been on the losing side. Both Hebijo and Hanzo elites, as well as Kiriya, Daidouji and Rin surrounded him. However, even though he was in the verge of losing, the triumph smile never left his face. All of them know too well that a guy like Dougen doesn't just do that for no reason at all. He must've something up to his sleeve.

"Be cautious...this bastard looks like he has a plan..." Homura said to her friends, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Hahahaha!" At her remark, Dougen started to laugh like a mad man, intimidating Asuka and her friends. "A plan? No!" He denied Homura's guess. "This is much more than that!" He gave a smirk and then snaps his finger. "Behold, the ultimate weapon!"

Behind him was something similar to a cylinder pod, slowly ascending. The various metallic designs came straight out from science fiction stories embodied on it. The cylinder pod has a windshield cold that it completely covers the view inside. But they could see it, some kind of shadow. It clearly had something humanoid inside of it.

"Hahahahahaha! Fools!" He pointed at the cylinder pod, smiling proudly as if he had accomplished an unreachable feats. "This! This here is something more! More than just mere Secret Ninja Scrolls!"

Rin's eyes suddenly widened in shock as she realized what Dougen had found during his years of research for something that can't be explain through both scientific and supernatural way. Something she promised not to get involved with. And now, this mad man decided to use it against them which is a really big mistake.

"Are you insane, Dougen!?" Rin questioned, her face filled with concern and panic. "You know that thing is unstable! It could potentially destroy the whole planet!"

The statement caused the others to be shocked. Mainly, Kiriya and Daidouji. A weapon capable of destroying the whole planet...it is something unheard of. They never knew that such a weapon was at the disposal of this mad man. They had to stop him at whatever cause before anything goes out of their hands. Sadly, Dougen knew better.

Before they can take action, he activated the weapon quickly.

"Now, die!" Dougen yelled and started to laugh maniacally.

The cylinder pod opened and smokes were coming out of it. All of them stopped, not making any moves as a long sigh escaped from the pod. After a few seconds, a step echoed throughout the dark skies. Coming out of it was a dark figure with bright white eyes. As this weapon take another step, an unbearable killing intent washed over them and the entire school in the blink of an eye. The pressure emitting from the killing intent was unbelievable. All of them felt severely weakened just by feeling the pressure. Dougen smirked rather arrogantly as he pointed his finger at the Hanzo Elites, Hebijo Elites, Rin, Kiriya and Daidouji.

"Now, weapon. Kill them." He said, before he laughed rather loudly. "Fall before my wrath! Hahahahaha! Ha-"

However, he never got to fully enjoy his laugh when a sharp pain caused all of his body to stop functioning. His brain started to process what just happened. He look below, only to see a great sword coming out from his chest, blood gushing on the small gaps.

The mad man could only blink in confusion. "W-Wha…?"

"I'm….not a weapon, nor do I am belong to someone…" It was a voice belong from a boy.

Dougen spit out a huge amount of blood. The weapon step on Dougen's back and quickly pulled his great sword out brutally, his face scrunched up in absolute pain. Dougen let out a few pained cough before dropping on his knees, his life seeps away as quick as a car. He spit out blood once again, before smiling.

"Hehehe….am I going to die like this?" He said, as if giving up before evilly chuckling. "No! I still have another ace up to my sleeve! You all will fall with me!" He immediately clenched his teeth and activate the remote for Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy's self-destruct.

"The whole students are in danger!" Rin said with her eyes widened. "You…" She gritted her teeth, glaring at Dougen with anger evident in her frowning crimson eyes.

The whole school started to shake as fires erupted inside of it. Debris flew everywhere and screams can be heard. Dougen only continued to smile. Slowly, he was beheaded by the weapon in such a gruesome way. That action got horror looks from Hibari, the weak willed girl and some of the others. The weapon turned towards them with gleaming white eyes, making them flinched a bit and immediately readied with their weapons for any surprise attacks. However, the weapon's gleaming white eyes disappeared and fell down unconscious.

"Homura!" Rin called, facing at the Hebijo Elites. "Rescue the students with your friends!"

"I will." Homura said, smiling. "Let's go!"

"Let us help!" Ikaruga offered, but the Hebijo Elites just shook her head, declining.

"The floors here are complicated and you guys would only get in the way." Mirai, the small girl answered with Hikage nodding on her side in agreement.

"We'll settle our fight someday." Homura smirked at Asuka, who smiled back before running towards the hole on the roof with her friends.

The roof began to collapse and the weapon was going with it. Seeing that, Rin only gave a smile to her teacher, making Kiriya to widen his eyes in shock before running towards the boy to save him, for whatever reason it was.

"Rin!"

Was it a mistake for her to save him?

Saving the very weapon capable of mass destruction?

For all anything in the world, universe and dimension knows, it was not a mistake.

Even Rin herself knew that it wasn't a mistake to save him.

In the world of Shinobi, there lies a great warrior that wasn't supposed to exist. The first one to ever have fought with and against Shinobis. In this particular timeline, the Humans' Destruction, Drazu Azule or Tsukasa Kuro, will be one of the attending students in a special school.

A specific school for Shinobi.

Now, what will the weapon going to do now that he is in another alternate universe?

* * *

 _A few months later…_

After the destruction of Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy, the Hebijo Elites had gone rogue and became renegades. Homura, Haruka, Yomi, Hikage and Mirai disappeared from ever seen again. The Hanzo Elites are worried for them, but they choose to believe in them. This brings us to the rebuilt-although not finished-Hebijo Academy. Before Homura and her friends become Hebijo Elites, there were others before them. One of them is Miyabi and Imu.

Although they were more than 20 years old, they continued to become students. They watched Hebijo Academy fall and they saw the Yoma, Orochi. Both of them had a history with Yoma and they aren't fond with it. They were currently inside the Elite Room, with Rin and what appears to be a boy wearing the non-existent boy's uniform of Hebijo Academy. To say that they were surprised, would be best to describe them now. They never thought that a boy was attending Hebijo Academy.

"This is Tsukasa Kuro. He'll be helping you whenever you need." Rin introduced to the dumbfounded Neo-Elites of Hebijo.

"Nice to meet you." Kuro simply said with calmness envelops his voice and his entire figure.

Kuro had red hair, which looked like it was stained by blood with black eyes. His face shows only calm, no smiles, no other expressions. He was wearing black unbuttoned blazer that has red trims with black shirt underneath, black pants and black-framed dog tag around his neck. He was currently crossing his arm calmly. He seemed two years younger than them.

Miyabi didn't respond and just accepted her teacher's words. If Rin was letting him help, that means that Kuro seems to have some kind of specialty. Though, the fact that he was a boy seems uncomfortable and weird. Imu, on the other hand, had some suspicion as well as underestimating the red-head as she can't feel anything from him. Kuro noticed her stare and looked at her, analyzing Imu before smiling. Imu was annoyed with the smile.

She thought that it would be just her and Miyabi!

"Now, as you know, the Hebijo Elites has gone renegade." Rin said.

Hearing it, Miyabi was rather….frustrated by this. Same goes to Imu.

"Homura and her friends, they spat on the honor of being Hebijo Elites and the only way to bring that honor back, is with their blood."

"To think that Hebijo Elites became like this….it would've been better if we were still Elites." Imu said, her glasses glistened.

"Imu, there's no worth wandering back to the past. Right now is what matters the most." Miyabi said with her cool expression. "They bring shame to Hebijo after they lost against Hanzo Elites and got our academy destroyed. We will be defeat them and bring back that honor." Miyabi said, confident that Kuro even smirked at hearing that.

"Hmm...don't get cocky." Rin replied with seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Miyabi asks back, slightly taken back by her teacher's seriousness in her words.

"Homura and her friends are trained by me. I forged them into weapons that even the Hanzo Elites have a hard time defeating them."

"Hold on, whose side are you on, Suzune-sensei?" Imu was surprised and confused at why Rin boasts about her former students.

It was as if she was siding with them.

"My students are not allies, nor do they are enemies. I'm simply stating the facts." Rin replied. "Now, you would need four other members. Defeat Homura and her friends, you'll become the Elites. Right now you must start working on something that you have yet to do; searching for Homura's and her friends' hideout." Rin pointed out. "Kuro here can help you in many ways. Make use of him."

And just like that, Rin walked out of the Elites room. Miyabi and Imu was left with Kuro, who just shook his head while chuckling.

"She regarded me as a thing...heh, should've seen that coming." Kuro said, before facing them with a smile. "As you heard, I will be helping you out whenever you need." Miyabi nodded and Imu just showed distrust expression towards him. "Introductions are in order, so I have two names. Tsukasa Kuro and Drazu Azule. You can call me as you may, no honorifics needed."

"Nice to meet you, Kuro. My name is Miyabi, and this is Imu." Miyabi introduced herself and Imu, to which Kuro tilted his head and closed his eyes.

"So, Imu." Kuro called, making her more annoyed. "I see that you like Miyabi, but I don't see any reason for you to be unsatisfied and annoyed with me here. It's not like I'm going to bother you two." Kuro's words made Imu flinch in shock and blush in embarrassment.

She tried to retort, but Kuro beat her to it. "Or you just don't trust me and found me to be...weak? If you want to, I can show you how " _useful_ " I am." Kuro smirked, emphasizing the word "useful".

"Bastard….are you implying that I should fight you?" She said through her gritted teeth, and despite her expression, Kuro nodded with no hesitation or getting intimidated by her expression. "And why is that?"

"The question is, why not? Miyabi here can judge if you're worthy of being her side, right Miyabi?" Kuro faced Miyabi, who showed a surprised face, before nodding in agreement. "This way, I can also show if I'm worthy too. See? It's like killing two birds with one stone."

While Imu hate to say it, he was right. But the way he just said this things…it was really frustrating. He was able to outsmart someone older than him, but in reality, she doesn't even know Kuro's age. Miyabi found Kuro to be somewhat calming person and funny a bit. The way he just state these things, he clearly has the potential to be a leader. He was controlling the serious situation in both calming and serious way.

Imu summoned her Ruyi Bang and started to swirl it around at amazing speeds to show that she means business. However, Kuro just simply gave a smile while closing his eyes. He took out his great sword out of nowhere and strapped it on his back. He smirked at Imu as a sign of "Are you ready?" To which Imu found it to be irritating.

"Ah, we shouldn't be fighting here. The academy is still rebuilding and we don't want to cause damage now, do we?" Kuro pointed his thumb finger behind him. "The field down there is spacious. So, let's go." Kuro walked over to the window, open it up and jumped out of the Elite Room.

"What the-!?" Imu's eyes widened upon seeing how casually this red-head jumped out of the window.

Miyabi, on the other hand, simply smirked. Either he's dumb, or he's just capable. Miyabi just walked to the door and signal Imu to follow. Imu followed and they headed towards the training fields. As they arrived at the training fields, Kuro was nowhere to be found. Miyabi and Imu was confused and started to look around for him.

"Where the heck is he?" Imu said with annoyed expression. "I swear, I'll-"

"Here I am~!" Kuro appeared from Imu's back, which caused her to widen her eyes in shock, before she quickly turning around, only to receive a punishment.

"Slow." Kuro gave quite a hard chop on Imu's head, treating her like a child.

"Uuuu…" Imu, underestimating her opponent, was taken back by his chop.

It hurts like Hell!

To top it off, she was stunned by it!

Miyabi looked at the scene with a dumbfounded face. Did Kuro just did that? Kuro is really funny, but what's the point of doing it? Miyabi just continue to watch as she knows that Kuro wasn't kidding around. He hid his presence really well that even her and Imu can't detect him. Imu's eyes was swirling around and she was holding her head at the particular spot where Kuro gave his chop. She fell down and her Ruyi Bang was off of her hands.

Kuro just sighed in disappointment. He looked at Imu with serious expression that it caused her to flinch. He was calm and laid back earlier, what made him so serious now?

"I was tasked in helping you guys whenever you need. Right now, I'm going to train you guys because you clearly need it." Kuro said, his voice was trailing a hint of "no joking around". "You guys rely too much on brute force, and sensing presences. Against a really tricky Shinobi would cause both of your life to be jeopardized." Kuro crossed his arm and walk forth and back while staring at the Kunoichis. "So, if you want to defeat Homura and the others, you need to be prepare. Training yourself to be strong won't be enough, you need strategy."

Miyabi was surprised, at the same time, she was impressed. Imu snapped from her stunned state and took her Ruyi Bang. She pointed it at Kuro, who just sighed.

"The response and the speedy reaction of yours is good, Imu. But..."

Kuro disappeared from her and Miyabi's sight, causing them to be shock before Imu froze as she felt an unbearable pain coursed through her stomach. Her eyes widened and her irises slowly shrunk.

"...it's not good enough for someone like me."

Kuro vanished and appeared back on his earlier spot. Imu drop down to her knees and stared at the ground, dropping her Ruyi Bang again. She coughed many times and gasped for breath. The punch...it was all it took for Imu to become like this. Miyabi analyzed Kuro, seeing his movements and his demeanor during the scene. He was calm...too calm to be exact. It was as if he wasn't nervous or had any doubts in this battle.

"So, want a rematch?" Imu grip her hands on the dirt on the ground, frustrated that she lost so easily to this boy. "That was just a bit of a lesson. Right now, I'm going to test your skills in battle."

Miyabi smiled rather confidently at Kuro, who just tilted his head in confusion. "You're quite the formidable Shinobi, aren't you?"

At that, Kuro just scratch the back of his head and his face distorted into un-comfortability. "I won't really call myself as a Shinobi..."

Imu and Miyabi became confused at his statement. He's not a Shinobi? The skills, speed, strength and his stealth clarify him as a Shinobi. A pretty darn good Shinobi. And yet, he never consider himself as a Shinobi...that is something quite ridiculous for someone of his capability to say.

"Can you tell us why that is?" Miyabi asked.

"Well, Rin said that I had the potential to become a Shinobi. But, I'm fine with my own strength. However," Kuro closed his eyes and showed a gentle smile. "She wanted me to be one, so I trained to be one. Although I never thought myself as a Shinobi, I can still do things what a Shinobi can."

"Hmm...Kuro, if all of that is true, mind letting me test against you?" Miyabi smirked and Kuro only open his eyes and stared seriously at her.

"You sure about that?" Kuro nicely asked, seeing that there was too big of a gap between them. "Because, where I hailed from, it's not something a mere Shinobi can survive without clever tactics and required feats."

"Yes. I'm just curious." Miyabi replied, still with has a smirk on her face.

"M-Miyabi! Let me handle him! I-I can do it!" Imu said, though her right eye closed as the pain from Kuro's punch can still be felt. "And you! Don't you dare look at me and Miyabi as weaklings!"

Miyabi held her hands over Imu as a sign that she wanted to do this. "No, you can't. You took a hard blow from him and look at your current state." She pointed out and Imu replied by facing down on the ground in shame while holding her belly with her left hand. "Let me do this." She finished and walk to Kuro.

"I suggest you do your magical girl transformation thing before you fight me. Cause' you're going to need it." Kuro said confidently with a smirk, though he looked calm. "Hope you can survive for more than just 30 seconds."

"Tch, confident, aren't you?" Miyabi clicked her tongue in annoyance, before giving a confident smirk. "Don't underestimate me…"

'Lured.' Kuro thought with a smile.

" **Shinobi** **Tenshin**!"

Miyabi now, is in her Shinobi outfit. Her right hand had black flames and her left hand carried a Katana. Kuro raises his eyebrows in interest, seeing the increase in her stats and some of dark power within her. He just smiled and used the gesture that said "show me what you really got" which prompted her to dash at a speed that surprises Imu.

Kuro bends his body backwards to avoid a straight thrust from Miyabi's Katana. He kicked the Katana and sends it off of her hand. After that, he simply thrust his palm at Miyabi's midsection, which caused her bend her body downwards as spiking pain shot through her body. Then, she was sent flying away so far from Kuro at a speed that she seemed disappeared in the eyes of even the Shinobi. She crashed on a wall and created a small crater, stuck on it. After that, she gasped a shocking deep breath.

Damn did that palm strike knock the breath out of her lungs.

She pulled out her body from the wall. She gritted her teeth as this was far from over. Miyabi dashed again and took her Katana back in the process. Kuro this time made his move and walked towards the dashing Miyabi. She smirked and charged her Ninja Art, which only made Kuro smiled in amusement.

" **Ninpo!** "

The time went slow motion as Miyabi sent barrages of many kinds of attacks. Kuro, who actually move a bit faster despite the time went slow motion, evaded all of her attacks effortlessly. Bending backwards to avoid a swing slash, side stepping a thrust, jumping over a low slash, ducking down from a high slash, turning his body many times from barrages of thrusts, move backwards from her black flamed wings...Kuro, at this point was having so much fun.

He stopped an overhead slash from Miyabi with two fingers. Miyabi widened her eyes at what her opponent just did. She snapped from her stupor and tried to pull out her Katana from Kuro's fingers, only to find that it was currently immobile. She tried to attack him using her hands, but before she can do any moves, Kuro moved his hands before her face in a flicking gesture. Miyabi was confused at that and Kuro only smirk. He sent a light flick at her forehead. Upon impact, it made her irises shrunk and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, before falling down unconscious.

Kuro caught her with his left arm, her breasts literally was on his arm but he doesn't mind or care at all. He smiled, looking at Miyabi's rather peaceful looking face despite losing the battle.

"You did great. Nice battle." Kuro said and carried her in bride style. He faced Imu, who was shocked as Hell at what just happened, and gestured her to follow him. "Come, let's rest for now." He smiled.

Imu...could only think at how strong and how impossible for them to beat him. What's worse is that he haven't used his great sword yet! Imu thought, this is probably why Rin wanted him to help them, because he was more than just capable. Imu impression of Kuro got better a bit albeit she was still annoyed that he'll be with them almost at all times. But, her thoughts will be far different than what's going to happen...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **" The Weapon and the Male Shinobi of Hebijo"**

* * *

 **This is just some random shit I thought while playing Shinovi Versus. Some of the fanfics here are OC-inserts so I thought, "Why not join the fray?" I don't know if I'm continuing this, or if people even care this at all, but appreciated it if you follow or favorite.**

 **Whether it is Good, Bad or Ugly, the answer is up to you readers. Flames and criticisms are very much accepted and appreciated. Yes, I like flames. I'm not scared of flames. If anything, bring it on.**

 **What was it that Americans say…?**

 **Ah, yes.**

" **I dare you."**

 **If you think a bunch of words filled with insults are going to scare me, by all means. Just don't be surprise if I somehow "accidentally" insulted you back three times harsher. Also, I'll be adding Omakes at the end of certain chapters, so enjoy this one.**

 **See ya and enjoy.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **" The Test of Hebijo for the Black Blood"**

Currently, Drazu ( **Kuro** ) was in a hotel, a five star hotel to be precise. It's been two months ever since Rin take care of her. It was just sudden. A few seconds passed when he slept in the Hibernation Pod, then when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly told to kill someone by an old man and call him a weapon. That was the last straw, he stabbed the old man and severed his head. He just came back from losing _her_ and then this old man dared to ruin his mood further?

It was good thing that he was unconscious due to too much stress and activities done when he was just getting out from a Hibernated state. He had also found out that he looked younger, which does not make sense at all. Hibernation should stopped all of the process in your body including aging while keeping you alive. It does not make you younger. He sighed and shrugged. No use in complaining at what happened.

After agreeing that he would enter a Shinobi School with Rin, he was told to stay in this hotel. In doing so, he sensed several Ki Signature that was really suspicious. He paid no mind to them and just rest on the bed. He yawned and closed his eyes, before his ears heard sounds of footstep. Then, a knock can be heard but the one who knocked left according to Drazu's Ki Sensing. Although, he hears a paper drop on the ground. He stood up, walk over to the door and opened it.

He took the envelope on the ground that seemed neatly decorated. He closed the door and sat back on the bed. He opened the envelope and slid the letter down onto his hand, only to see that the one that slid wasn't a letter. Rather, it was black sands. Drazu was confused, before his Ki Sensing and danger sense detected someone. He dodged a blade thrust from up and looked at the one who tried to kill him.

It was a Shinobi.

Drazu pulled out a Katana and strapped it on his back. He pulled it out and dashed towards the Shinobi and went passed him, giving a quick slash. A brief pause between them and the Shinobi fell down with half of his body was vertically separated and blood gushing out to everywhere. Drazu looked at the corpse with a smirk. Then, three Shinobi dropped down on the ground, each had blades of their own. Drazu only motioned them to come which they did.

He cut down the one who was giving him an overhead slash which gave said Shinobi a lot of opening. His upper body was separated from his lower body as sounds of meat ripping played inside Drazu's ears. It dropped down with blood-soaked flesh made a sound that was like a music in Drazu's ears. The sounds of blood gushing out, Drazu was getting the hang of this. Drazu merely ducked down to avoid a swing from behind and kicked the Shinobi down.

Drazu quickly crushed the downed Shinobi's head as it turned to mush of brain matter, skulls and blood. Drazu twisted his feet to hear more of that flesh sounds that was a music to him. He turned to the last Shinobi, who was really hesitant on attacking him. Kuro smirked at this and throw his Katana which caught the Shinobi by shock. It impaled him and sent the Shinobi stuck on a wall. He tried to pull it out, but it was too deep and too hard to pull.

Drazu appeared before him with a creepy smile. Drazu clenched his fist and punched a hole on the Shinobi's head, killing him in the process. He was not done yet. Drazu placed both of his hands in the hole on the dead Shinobi's head and slowly rip the body in half. Hearing blood gushing, meat ripping, bones detached from fleshes and flesh and meat squishing. Kuro was covered in blood with some fleshes and a bit of brain matter on his body and feet.

He hates killing. He really despised it.

Why?

Because he enjoyed it.

* * *

Rin and some guy was watching this scene through cameras. Even Rin seemed to be taken back at how casually, easily and brutally he killed the Shinobis. The guy, who was an instructor from Hebijo, smiled and nodded.

"So, did he passed?" Rin asked, though she already knows the answer.

The instructor gave a smile. Passed? He did more than just passed.

He deserved to be successful.

He was the very definition of Shinobi. Killing without hesitation, doing it quietly, never underestimated his opponents, he didn't even asked the ones that sent the Shinobis to kill him. He just killed because he knows they don't talk.

So, yes.

Passed indeed.


End file.
